


Sensations

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Giles shut his apartment door behind him, sighing deeply. This day had gone on far too long already and it wasn't even half over. What he needed, short of a very long vacation in which the phrase demon was never uttered, was a break.

Striding purposefully toward the kitchen, he grabbed a chair and stepped on it, digging in the highest cabinet above the refrigerator. Feeling around in the small space, he felt an icy trail of dread trickle down his spine until his fingers finally came in contact with what he'd been looking for. 

Just the sight of the dark green box and silver writing seemed to make the day brighter. Cradling the box as though it were made of precious metals, he hurried up the stairs, past his bedroom and into the bathroom. He thought briefly of locking the door, then dismissed the idea. 

Buffy and the others were in Los Angeles, helping Angel and Cordelia prevent some sort of testosterone induced rage killing brought about by someone named Sarah McLachlan and a group they'd all refereed to as Lillith Fair. He'd stayed behind to take care of the suspiciously quiet town, certain that Angel and Doyle would be able to keep the teens out of any trouble they might find. 

Now, alone in the quiet of his bathroom, however, the troubles of the Hellmouth and the rest of his life, were the furthest things from his mind. He set his precious box down and moved over to the tub. Turning on and adjusting the water, he set it to filling as he disrobed. 

Soon steam filled the room and he added the final touch. Were he to analyze what he was about to do and what he'd done numerous times now, he'd perhaps be ashamed of himself and his reasons, but he refused to think of it. He simply took the bottle of perfume she'd left behind and let a few drops fall into the heated water. 

"She fills my life like air, laden with the smell of honeysuckle. And my insatiable soul she fills with longing for eternity," he quoted softly, as he did every time he let himself sink into the warm scent of her. Moving the green box to the side of the tub, he eased himself into the water, hissing as the intense heat surrounded him. 

Closing his eyes and relaxing for just a moment, Giles inhaled deeply. The soft scent of honeysuckle was made all the sweeter as the delicate aroma of chocolate mint permeated the air. Unable to contain himself any longer, he opened the box and took out the first of the wrapped treats. 

Frango's. Chocolate mint ecstasy he'd first discovered in Chicago, then in Seattle. He'd hoarded this box, devising new and improved hiding places every time Xander's chocolate radar seemed to be homing in on it. Placing it on his tongue, he lay back and let the richness fill his mouth and his senses. Surrounded by the smell of her and the taste of chocolate. This was bliss. 

And now, letting the water ease the aches in his limbs, he was beginning to think that, no matter how badly the day had begun, the night couldn't manage but to get better. 

***

"I tell ya, it was just like in that Linda Blair movie, Hell Night. Beautiful, scantily clad women running for the hills as crazed frat boys and murderers chased after them." 

Willow nodded, completely ignoring what he was actually saying. Biting her lower lip, she focused her energy on the lock, wishing that metal weren't so unresponsive. "Xander, please?" 

"And then, if that weren't bad enough, I have to listen to that song while Drusilla's standing in front of me, dancing like a lunatic and waving that damn doll." 

Willow giggled then cursed as she lost her mental grip on the lock. "You'd think you'd never seen a Ken doll before." 

"And you had?" Xander sounded skeptical. "I mean, come on Will, that thing was beyond anatomically correct. It was better hung than most horses." 

Willow gave up on the lock as she lost control of her laughter. "Xander"

"Well it was," he huffed. "Besides, she kept singing along 'You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort there.' It's bad enough I have to hear Buffy longing for him, but come on. I don't think it's fair that I had to deal with the lunatic fringe." 

"At least you weren't there when she turned that poor ferret into a vampire." Willow turned back to the lock. "I had to stake the poor thing before it sank its teeth into Cordelia's hand." She tilted her head and smiled as a soft click came from the door. "We're in." 

"Got the camera?" 

"Yes." She handed him the Nikon. "We're going to get the picture and get out. I feel bad about breaking in, even though it's probably okay." 

"It's not my fault that you decided he needed new towels for Christmas. I don't see why they have to match the décor. He is a guy, after all." 

"Justshush." Willow brushed past Xander and headed for the stairs. The apartment was dark, night settling in. She made her way up the stairs quietly, motioning for Xander to do the same. He nodded and squeezed past her as they arrived at the landing. 

Pushing open the door, he quickly snapped a picture of the bathroom, blinding himself with the flash as it bounced off the mirror. 

"What the?"

Xander turned at Giles' exclamation, the camera going off again as he faced the Watcher. He swallowed hard as Giles, surged out of the tub, his body covered with a spattering of bubbles. Managing to meet his eyes, Xander swallowed again as he recognized the look. 

Ripper. 

Turning as quickly as he could, Xander grabbed Willow's hand and tugged her along behind him, rushing to get as far from the bathroom and the very pissed off Watcher as he could. 

Watching behind them as they ran, Willow stopped immediately as Giles stormed out of the bathroom, completely nude. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance, ashamed as she mentally compared it to the doll Drusilla had been waving around the concert. 

Ashamed, but not disappointed. 

A slow smile spread across Giles' face as he noticed the appreciation cross Willow's face. "Hello, love." 

She clued in to what had frightened Xander so. "Hello, Ripper." She took a step forward, stopping only when Xander moved in front of her, determined to protect her from the havoc he'd caused. 

"Let's go, Wills. We'll leave Giles to what he was doing and we'll forget this ever happened." 

"I don't think I'll be able to do that, Xander," Ripper purred. He moved forward, his body bent on seduction. "I rather think that you need to pay for disturbing me." 

Xander followed Giles' eyes to Willow, noticing as the Watcher had that her breath had increased and her nipples were standing in high relief against her tight T-shirt. "I can't let you do anything to Willow." 

Ripper's eyes slowly made their way from Willow to Xander. "Who said anything about Willow?" He was next to him in an instant; his body pressed to Xander's, his lips just a breath away. "Perhaps I was talking about you." 

Xander opened his mouth to protest, only to find himself silenced by a soft, probing kiss. Giles' lips were gentle, easing his nerves and obliterating any argument he might have devised. He closed his eyes, giving in as he felt Giles' damp arms wrap around him. 

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the kiss ended and Xander found himself panting, painfully erect and staring wide eyed at his mentor. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think. He leaned against the wall; his mind and body numb. 

Willow moved to his side, her smile as sensual as anything he'd seen. Her hand caressed him through the denim of his jeans and she looked at Giles. "I don't think he's in any condition to stop you from doing anything to me. Or to him for that matter." 

"Well then," Ripper smiled as well, one hand reaching out for Willow's, "Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?" 

Willow nodded and the scent of honeysuckle filled the hallway, bathing him in its scent. Giles tugged her gently after him, smiling as Xander followed them docilely. He'd been quite right, he decided. The night couldn't manage but to get better.


End file.
